


The talk

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, M/M, Missing Scene, Talking About The Future, and about family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I just... I didn't want you to think that I don't care about Seb anymore.”“I know you do. It's pretty obvious, when you talk about him all the time, don't you think?” – he laughed.Or...With surrogacy plans on their minds robron have a chat about their family and their future, and Aaron shares a fear with his husband.





	The talk

It's Monday afternoon. None of them are at work. Ellis can take care of everything. It's a slow day anyway. No major scrap runs, no new deals or contracts to sign. It's just a quiet day, and they can certainly have a day off.

 

Aaron was quiet all day, and Robert knew the reason. He was anxious about the Home Farm business, and no matter how many times Robert tried to reassure him, he still had his doubts.

 

“What are you thinking about?” - asked Robert as he placed a coffee on the table, in front of his husband.

 

“Seb” – he answered simply with a soft smile on his face. 

 

“We just spent the weekend with him.” - said Robert with a little laugh while he sat closer to wrap his arm around Aaron – “Do you miss him that much already?” 

 

“I can't help it Robert.” - answered Aaron crossing his hands on his chest.

 

“I know, and I'm not having a go. I miss him too you know.” 

 

“I know... sorry.” - he said quietly. At first they didn't want to admit, but the house was way too quiet without the little troublemaker. They didn't have to get up earlier just to prepare his breakfast, so it could be ready for when he wakes up. Just like they didn't have to choose his outfit, to go for a walk around the village, or to have a quiet afternoon with a little nap time, and of course there was bath time. They missed that one terribly. It was always a family thing. And the bedtime stories of course. But now they didn't have to do any of that, and they realized that their life changed so much, that without all of these, it just feels like something's missing. 

 

After some minutes of silence he heard Robert talking.

 

“You remember his little face when we told him that in the near future he's gonna be a big brother?” - he laughed - “I really don't think he understood a word from it tho.”

 

“Robert?” - asked Aaron as he shifted a bit on the sofa so he could turn to him. - “You don't think that I wanted this surrogacy, and another baby so I could replace Seb right?”

 

“What? No, of course not. What made you think that? Did I say some....”

 

“No... it's just.... I just don't want you to think that.”

 

“Of course I don't! I know how much you love Seb, alright? Us having another baby... it doesn't mean that Seb will be replaced.”

 

“Because I'd understand if you saw it like that..... I mean I brought it up right after Rebecca took him.... I know the timing was...off.. but...”

 

“Hey, look at me.” - said Robert trying to stop Aaron talking. - “Seb is our first child, okay? I know it's hard that he's not with us right now, and I promise you I'll never give up fighting for him, but that doesn't mean we cannot think about having more kids. I've always wanted that with you.”

 

“You have?”

 

“Of course you idiot.” - smiled Robert. - “That's why it hurt so much what you said at the scrapyard.... when we weren't together I mean.”

 

“You're talking abo....”

 

“Yeah.” - he interrupted. - “After Seb was born and I was ready to leave it all behind. You said that you wanted us to have kids, and ….. that broke my heart because that was all I wanted for us. To be a family. And then I got you back, and we were so happy with Seb and everything.... I just... I've always wanted that. Okay?” 

 

“You never said it before.”

 

“Yeah well last year wasn't the greatest for us anyway.” - he chuckled. 

 

“Kids? As in more than one?” - he asked, as if the information just got to his head at this very moment.

 

“Yeah, and I'm sorry I said no when you first asked but...”

 

“You weren't ready.... I get it. It was too soon.... I know I just....”

 

“You just wanted to let me know that our future can be so much more.... I know that. And I want that. And it's not like the easiest process so... we'll have time. But I do want it with you.”

 

“I just... I didn't want you to think that I don't care about Seb anymore.”

 

“I know you do. It's pretty obvious, when you talk about him all the time, don't you think?” – he laughed. 

 

“And I don't want him to think that I don't love him anymore either.”

 

“He won't think that! It's not the end of the world Aaron, he's gonna get a little brother or sister, that's all. We're gonna love them the same way. Right?” - his question was more of a reassuring tactic but it worked, because Aaron smiled at him, before he laid back in Robert's arms, with his head resting on his shoulder. 

 

“Right.” - he sighed as he leaned forward first to get his coffee, then to make himself comfortable against Robert's chest.

 

“Don't worry, we're gonna talk about it plenty more, I promise.” - he smiled before he kissed the top of Aaron's head. 

 

“Okay. And you're right... we have time.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
